


Roommate?

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, College, Gen, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Jace meets his roommate, Abner.





	Roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

Jace sits up, a cold sweat all over his body as he breathes heavily. The images of Sebastian- Jonathan still fresh in his mind. The song that Izzy made him listen to before bed going through his head as well. Some Avril something song, and annoyingly enough it became stuck in his head, then in his dream. Sebastian was talking to him. He was telling him how he felt, how everything was real and not at the same time. Images of his final breath under his hand, his eyes, the peace, the horror reflecting his own. His heart now in shambles…

Jace rubs a hand over his face as he leans against his bed headboard. Maybe it’s just stress. Tomorrow- Or today now that he looks over and sees it’s in the AM, he’ll be starting mundane college. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn’t have signed up, but it would be good to get out of here. Out of the Institute with all of its memories. All of the pleasure and pain in these walls. Alec had the right idea of leaving, of jetting off to France and not looking back. Maybe he should have done that too. But he knows that he can’t. He knows that he has duties. 

Just because he’s going to act mundane, doesn’t mean he is. He’ll still fight, go on missions, and make this city safer. He’s a soldier, a killer, it’s what he’s best at after all. Isn’t it? Hopefully he won’t be getting a roommate. That will be hard to explain, but when he registered and specifically asked for a single, the lady gave him a patronizing smile and told him it doesn’t work that way. Stupid mundanes, they don’t understand. They don’t get it.

Jace sighs as he leans back. There’s no way he’s going to be able to sleep now, not with this new anxious feeling running through his bones and the pain coursing through his heart like a drug. Its 4:56AM so it’s not too early, and he does still have some things to pack up. On some level he does feel guilty for doing this, but when he talked to Maryse she was so understanding. The look on her face was horrible. She looked so damaged but her head was held high and she was strong. That Lightwood strength and stubbornness that never ceases to amaze Jace, and of how much he shares those qualities. Maybe he really is a part of their family, blood, too. It’s a nice thought.

Jace climbs out of bed and walks to his closet. Maybe a shower first wouldn’t hurt.

…

His bag was swung over his shoulder, another in his other hand being carried. They’re both huge and probably heavy to the average person, but for Jace, a Shadowhunter it’s nothing. He just came from the front office, getting his key and room number. He was after all going to have to share a room. It made Jace want to just walk away, quit this stupid excursion. But the thought of going back to the Institute, to all of those memories makes him smile at the lady and walk toward his new home.

When he gets there the door is open and there’s an argument going on inside. Well, not really an argument, the man is talking to someone, almost threateningly, but the other doesn’t say anything. Unless he’s talking to himself- Nope. That’s not the case at all Jace realizes as he sees the young man looking down as the other almost burrows down on him. His face stern and unapologetic as he makes the younger cower slightly. He’s talking about changing classes. Telling him that he shouldn’t be here, that he should be doing something more. It reminds Jace briefly of Robert and he can’t help but say something.

“Hey.” Jace says as he drops his bags on the empty bed. “Unless this is your room you need to leave. Now.”

The man turns to Jace, his lips shut firmly before saying, “This is my son, and I was only trying to talk some sense into him. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“It is.” Jace says as he walks forward. Even if this man is slightly taller than him and does have some muscle, he’s not afraid. This man’s only a mundane. “This is my room, too, and I don’t want some mundane asshole in here.”

The guy looked like he wanted to punch Jace, but instead turns around and looks at the young man. “Think about what I said, son. Your mother will call you tomorrow.”

He then walks out. Jace makes sure he’s gone before shutting the door and turning to his new bed and his bags. He starts to unpack when the young man says almost softly, “I could have handled that.”

Jace turns to him, looking more closely at his new roommate. He has dark hair and dark eyes that are lowered. Almost like he’s afraid that if he looks up the world is going to explode or something. He’s shorter than Jace, and a little scrawny, but not overlay so.  He wears jeans and a maroon hoodie. His features are what Isabelle would call, “adorable,” but Jace gets the vibe that he really could have taken care of his father. Even throw a good punch if he needed too.

“Yeah, well he was annoying me.” Jace says nonchalantly as he reaches in for his sheets and starts to make his bed.

The young man laughs. “He has that effect. I’m Abner by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jace turns to see his hand held out. Jace raises an eyebrow at the formality but shakes his hand anyway. It’s warm and solid, and makes Jace feel warm all over. He holds onto Abner’s hand just a little bit longer than necessarily before coughing awkwardly and letting go.

“I’m Jace.”

“Cool name.” Abner says as he turns and starts unpacking too.

Jace, still staring after him says, “Yeah, you too.”

Jace can’t see the blush on Abner’s face, but he does notice him stop moving for a millisecond longer than normal. But he shakes it off and turns back to his own bed. Jace whispers under his breath as he unfolds his sheet, “So you’re going to be my roommate for the next year.”

Abner looks over, hearing what he said. He doesn’t sense any malicious or hurtful tone, only a simple state of fact and maybe some surprise. Bravely as his heart starts to beat faster he says back, “And you’re mine, tattoo fanatic.”

Jace stops, his eyes like a deer in headlights as he looks down and sees that he forgot to glamour his runes.

Shit.


End file.
